1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a waterproof cover, and more particularly to a waterproof cover for protecting an audio system from water.
2. Description of Related Art
In outdoor activities, an audio system including items such as a loudspeaker, a CD player or a radio for reproducing music is a requirement. However, the audio system has a control panel that will often be affected by water in some situations such as boats, leisure spas etc. Therefore, the audio system generally has a waterproof cover mounted in front of the control panel.
A conventional waterproof cover has an inner gasket, a frame, an outer gasket and a shield.
The inner gasket is mounted at a first side of the frame and has a first opening defined therethrough. The frame has a second opening defined therethrough and corresponding to the first opening.
The outer gasket is mounted at a second side of the frame. The shield has a tongue protruded from a rear side thereof. Two lugs are formed at two ends of the tongue and positioned in the apertures respectively. Therefore, the shield is pivotally mounted on the frame.
In use, the waterproof cover is mounted in front of the control panel of the audio system. Blocked by the inner gasket and the outer gasket, water cannot dampen the control panel, and the audio system is protected.
However, limited by the manufacturing technology, the shield, the outer gasket and the frame can not be tightly assembled together, and gaps exist between the shield and the outer gasket and between the outer gasket and the frame, so water can penetrate the gaps, and the audio system may be seriously damaged by the water.
Therefore, the invention provides a waterproof cover to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.